


The Worth of Man(clean)

by Angryturtle443



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Beating, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Violence, Caging, Caning, Cat Ears, Character Development, Child Abuse, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Human, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, On the Run, Original Character(s), Parent Death, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pet Play, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival, Teenagers, Trauma, Twins, Vampires, Whipping, collaring, forced pet play, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: Vivian and Evan were ten when it happened, when the vampires ripped up the peace treaty and their life along with it. Now they are fourteen and are trying their best to avoid vampires and survive in this harsh unforgiving world.





	1. We will do this together.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thoughts/ flashbacks
> 
> -transition/meanwhile
> 
> *sound effect

Vivian ran around looking for her family. It was already dark out, it being night, but she had a harder time than usual seeing because of the thick, dark smoke. Many people were running away from the fire.

"Daddy! Mommy! Evan!" She called.

Everyone was shoving past her and heading in the opposite direction in a hurry. They knew this day would come and they knew who started the fire. The Vampires

But Vivian didn't.

"Vivian!" 

She turned to the direction of the sound. It was Evan! She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?" She asked.

"No, there is no time to look! Come with me; we can't outrun them, so we have to hide."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and sprinted away with her. They ran as fast as they could, but Vivian was steadily falling behind him.

He had always been faster than her because he consistently used the treadmill that they had. They had little money, so they had a cheap one that was non-electrical and he didn't have many friends, so he ran inside rather than exercising outdoors.

He sighed and lowered himself so that she could hop on his back. She got on right away, and he started to run again. 

"Thanks Evan" She spoke softly.

*crash*

The wall separating the humans from the vampires came down, along with the house in front of it. The sound was so loud that it could be heard from miles away and struck fear into the heart of many humans. 

"Shit shit shit" Evan mumbled. He ran behind a brewery and searched for a place to hide. His eyes landed on a giant keg. He removed the top.

"Get in." He told Vivian.

"Eww but-"

"No 'buts', get in." He commanded. 

He gave her a leg up to get into the tall keg. Vivian sat on the edge and grabbed his hand to help him in. She balanced the cover on the side and jumped down.

"Gross!" She said as she splashed into the knee-high beer. It was still cool so there must have been a party going on when the fire started.

"Shh." He hushed.

Before Evan pulled the top back on, he pushed out two of the higher taps (there were several high and low taps for maximum consumption rates) to let them view what was happening outside.

They both looked through the holes. A vampire was dragging a woman by her red braid back towards the border.

"Ahhhhhhh! Help me!" The woman screamed in a familiar voice.

"Mom?" They quietly gasped.

The woman dragged had orange, green eyes and was a natural ginger. She was brawny from protecting her kin on the dangerous streets, but this was not enough when facing such a burly opponent as a vampire.

"Shut up human!" He sharply barked.

Vivian was crying but stifled her whines so that she would not be found.

A man ran forward and hit the vampire in the face with a baseball bat. Upon contact, the bat broke, and the monster didn't even flinch.

"How dare you attack! You will pay for your insolence!" The vampire yelled. He snapped the man's arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed.

~Dad too?~ Vivian thought. Her eyes were already puffy; her cheeks streaked with tears.

He looked to be about 25. This man had short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He too was strong and had Celtic tattoos on his muscular forearms.

He stomped on the legs of the man, snapping them both in one foul step. The kids watched on and sobbed harder as they heard a sickening crunch. They wanted to look away but they couldn't.

He made the man look at him as he sucked all of the blood out of his wife.

"I-i love you, Jakob..."She said as the last sign of life faded out of her.

"Goodbye, Jessica." He cried as he watched his wife die in front of his eyes.

The vampire moved onto Jakob. The vampire bit into him. As tasted it he spit it out.

"This is disgusting. Why can't you taste more like her? Sen, do you want this one?" The vampire called.

Another vampire strode over and took up his offer. He didn't waste a second to drain the poor man. This time, however, Sen did not completely kill him. He left him just enough blood and open wounds to have a slow and painful death. 

With tearful eyes, Vivian looked away. She pulled her brother into a hug. She hugged with all her strength, fearful that if she faltered and loosened her grip that he would be taken away too.

~-End flashback dream -~

"Wake up sis, are you okay?" A thinner and dirtier Evan asked.

Vivian sat up and looked around. She was with her brother in the woods. Her fingers felt tears as she touched her cheek.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." Vivian answered.

"Was it 'that day' again?" He asked softly, their blue eyes meeting.

She nodded. Evan pulled her into a hug.

"I will always be there to protect you, Viv, I love you."

"I love you too." She responded and returned the hug, "Do you want me to keep watch as you sleep or would you prefer we get a bite to eat?

"We should get some food." He chooses." I think we should stick to the forest for breakfast this time."

"But we saw a McDonald's! I like their nuggets and that old dipping sauce that they brought back; you know the Mulan Szechuan sauce? We should go see if their dumpster is unlocked!" Vivian enthusiastically suggested.

"You know we can't do that. First, there are too many vampires around that area. Secondly, the McDonald's was ten miles back." He said sadly.

"Can we settle for raiding a summer home or something?"

"Sure, If we can find one."

He turned to gather their things. He shoved various items into a makeshift fabric bag. He tossed in a chipped plastic plate, a few squished bottles of water refilled from a nearby stream, a pair of old sunglasses, and a plastic super-market bag filled with dog food that they stole from a dog bowl that was left outside.

"Ready?" Vivian asked.

"Yup, I think I saw a log filled with maggots around here. We should grab some of those first then we can look for a house." Evan stated as he glanced around.

"Eve, you know I hate maggots," She said as she made a grossed-out face.

"Can you stop calling me that? It's a girly name...." He complained.

"I'll call you whatever I want Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeve." Vivian teased and punched him lightly on the arm.

Evan smiled at his little sister. He loved the sparkle in her eyes when she was excited. They moved through the forest swiftly yet carefully, staying aware of their surroundings in case a vampire was in the woods. The forest floor hurt their feet. They had wrapped cloth around their feet to try to lessen the impact, but it didn't do much. 

-After walking for several hours-

Vivian and Evan happened upon a cabin in the forest.

"Ev, there isn't a car here. They may not be home. This could be our chance to get some real food inside of the house!" Vivian whispered excitedly.

"Don't you think that it is a little risky? We could get caught; we shouldn't test our luck." 

"What if the back door is unlocked, then could I sneak in? Just in and out of the house! We could get something useful, like a knife or some shoes or something?" She pleaded. She looked up at him with the saddest 'puppy dog' eyes that she could muster.

"Hmmm..." He imagined how much easier it would be to survive with a knife. Evan couldn't help his curiosity "Only if you can do it quickly. I'll keep watch and do a bit of rummaging ."

He would have gone himself but she was more graceful, and he couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. They darted through the yard and leaned up against the house.

"Remember, in and out as fast as possible." He reminded.

"I gotcha." She winked and gave him a thumbs up before sliding open the opaque glass door. She was surprised to find it unlocked and left it cracked open for a quick escape before tiptoeing inside. Vivian quickly grabbed the first things she saw, a pair of shoes and a shirt that was lying on the ground. She turned around to run out of the door when she smelled something that she hadn't tasted in years, fresh, buttery, delicious, popcorn. The girl turned toward the scent and strode at it, her stomach working faster than her brain. She grabbed the bag off the counter and scuttled away. As she was running head first toward the exit, she bumped into something. Not something... someone..

She felt stupid for ignoring her brain. Fresh popcorn lets off a pleasant scent, not old popcorn. She looked up at the person that she had just headbutted. 

-Meanwhile outside of the house-

Evan was wondering what was taking so long. She was supposed to be in and out. Then he heard a thump. 

~Shit, they must have been home! I'm such an idiot for letting her do this~ He thought. 

He remembered the plan that they had come up with together. He shuffled through his bag and grabbed a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and dropped his 'bag' outside. This plan was risky, but he had to try.

"Pet! Where the fuck are you? Get back here you dimwitted creature!." He yelled.

Vivian heard him yell and realized that he was using the plan that she came up with! She played along and started to tremble with false fear. She tried to slink away, but he grabbed her arm.

Evan walked into the house. "Excuse me, sir, sorry for coming in uninvited but have you seen my pet?" The vampire that was standing in front of Vivian blocking her from Evan's sight.

"Is this her?" He asked.

Evan was paler then Vivian because he stuck to the shadows whenever possible, while she liked to lay in the sun whenever they were not in danger of being found or caught. He depended on their skin color difference to make this plan work.

"Yes she is, finally! I am so sorry for her interruption. I hope she hasn't caused you any trouble, I just got here the other day and hadn't had time to train her. She already ruined my favorite outfit. " He apologized. 

The vampire let go of Vivian and Evan roughly grabbed her. He grabbed her neck and pulled his sister close to his face.

"She will learn to respect me when we get home!" He barked. He lightly smacked her face. with exaggerated movements so that it looked believable.

She fell to the ground whimpering.

"Thank you so much for catching her, My parents would be furious if they knew that I lost my new pet in one day."

"Poor kid, do you want some new clothes and sunglasses? Your glasses are chipped. I think I have some rope around here that you could tie up your pet with."

"I could do with some rope, but I really should be going home soon." He replied. Evan was tempted by the clothes and sunglasses but knew that if he took off his glasses, then the vampire would see that his eyes were blue instead then red.

The vampire turned around and opened a closet. Evan knew better than to run, as vampires were stronger and faster than any human. He came back with rope and tied a bowline knot around Vivian's neck.

"There we go." As he rose from his crouching position, he saw Evan's blue eyes through the chip in his sunglasses.

"Are you sure you don't want another pair of-" He snatched the sunglasses from Evan's face. "sunglasses, Human."

Evan's breath hitched. The twins started to inch away from the vampire. Vivian makes a choking noise as he tugged on the rope that was tied around her neck.

"You wouldn't want to forget this, would you?" He challenged.

He proceeded to tie the other end of the rope around the boy's neck. 

"Sit boy."

Evan was going to refuse the request, but he knew better and sat down to comfort his sister.

He held the rope and took out his cell phone. He clicked a number that was on speed dial; they picked up right away.

"Ay Tom, is your shop still low in humans? ... Good, because I got two for ya... They are pretty young too... They look related... One sec I'll ask." He took his phone from his ear and turned towards them. " Are you two twins?" He questioned 

Evan turned his head away out of anger and guilt, and Vivian stared at her hands in her lap. The vampire whapped Vivian on the back of the head. 

"I asked you a question!" He commanded 

Evan got into defensive mode and scooted toward his sister, comforting her.

"Yes, we're twins!" He quickly responded.

The vampire went back to his phone call.

"They're twins too, I heard that that's all the rage lately... Just drive over in the truck, and they are all yours. That's what friends are for, see you soon!" He ended the phone call. 

The vampire, rope in hand, went into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn that had fallen to the floor when Vivian was startled. He decided to stand in front of the starving children and eat the popcorn while he waited for his friend.


	2. The Shop

Every second felt like an eternity as the twins waited. Evan was trying to be stable for Vivian and comfort her, but it was hard because he was just as distraught as her.

~This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let her go in! We're both going to die, and this is all my fault! I vowed to protect her, and I failed!~ Evan thought. 

"I can't believe I made him do this! I'm stupid for thinking that we could have such a fantastic opportunity. He knew that it was risky, but I had to convince him otherwise....~ Vivian thought.

-After an agonisingly long twenty minutes-

*ding dong*

The vampire opened the door and ushered his friend inside. He wrapped his arms around Tom in a hug.

Tom was average looking for a vampire, light skin, red eyes, and his slightly greying brown air hidden under a baseballcap.

"Good to see you, Tom! Here are the humans." He smiled and pointed to the scared children on the floor.

Evan and Vivian tried to scoot away but were yanked back quickly when Tom approached with proper collars. Tom fastened two identical collars around their necks, untying the rope as he went. He attached leashes to them and turned back to his friend.

"Thanks again jar, I owe you one!" Tom thanked.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for!" Jar insisted.

Vivian and Evan stood up and stumbled forward as their leads were tugged. They were pulled out of the house and towards a van with an unrecognisable company logo on the side. As the back of the van opened up, they saw that it was blocked off from the front part of the van. They had gotten pushed into something soft. Was the floor a mattress? They looked at each other confused as their leashes were tied up to a wall. 

The mattress, they assumed, was there so that the pets would hopefully fall asleep on the irresistibly soft cushion. It was so much easier to have compliant pets rather than having to stop every five minutes and hush their whines with beatings. The company also wanted to ensure that the merchandise would not be damaged before even reaching the shop .

"I'm sorry" Evan squeaked as soon as the vampire shut the door," I couldn't protect you."

He hugged his sister close to him.

"It's not your fault, I was the one who went in there... You tried to save me even though you could have run away and left me behind." Vivian explained

"I'm your big brother! I'm supposed to protect you, but I failed!"

"You're only ten minutes older than me..."

"But I-" Evan started

"SHUT UP RUNTS BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" The driver shouted. He pressed a button on the dashboard. Seconds later a mechanical whirring was heard, and a mysterious spray was spritzed into the air.

"I-I'm not feeling so good right now.." He changed the subject and flopped onto the mattress.

She was worried about her brother but moments later, Vivan's muscles relaxed, and she fell next to her brother

~~~~ Flashback

Evan looked down to the crying little sister in his arms.

She looked more helpless then he had ever seen her before. He couldn't stand watching her look so sad and frail.

~I am the only one left that can protect her.~

"I promise to protect for as long as I live. I love you, Vivian, always remember that."

~~~~

"Wake up, humans!" A vampire commanded.

Evan shot up right away while Vivian rolled over, turning away from the light.

"Five more minutes" She mumbled.

*snore*

"No, come on Viv. Get up."Evan encouraged.

Vivian was about to refuse again but was too stunned by the sharp tug on her collar. 

"I'm up!" She announced begrudgingly.

He yanked both of their leashes hard enough to drag both out of the van and onto the pavement.

"Ow! what did you do that for? I said I was up!" Vivian sassed as she and Evan stood up.

He slapped her across the face.

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect! You will not speak unless told otherwise!" He scolded," _IF_ you are allowed to speak at all, you will use 'sir' and 'ma'am' when speaking to your higher-ups!"

__

Vivian stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact while Evan tried to comfort her silently. 

__

The vampire was displeased with the lack of attention, so he grabbed her face and forcefully tilted it toward himself.

__

"Did I make myself clear?" The vampire snarled.

__

"Y-yes sir." Vivian squeaked.

__

"Good." He threw the terrified child to the ground. Evan grabbed onto her to help her regain her balance.

As Tom pulled the children in, his frown softened.

*Ding* 

Rung the bell indicating their arrival

"Hey Cara, look what I got!" He announced proudly.

Cara was red-headed. Her eyes were more of a maroon colour, and her face was dotted with freckles.

"Twins?"

"Yup."

"I bet you'll get quite a pretty penny for them. I'll tell the boss that you are coming in." She tapped a button on her earpiece and spoke softly into it. 

In a few seconds, a beep was heard. "You can head right in."

"Thanks Cara... Are we still on for brunch on Tuesday?" 

"Of course, see you then" She winked.

As Evan and Vivian walked through the store they saw a wall lined with various "pet" care products. They cringed at the multiple whips and muzzles that were displayed alongside many collars and leashes. The other wall horrified them. It had many cages with humans curled up in the corners. The pens varied in size, the smaller cages with one human and the slightly bigger enclosures with up to three people. The shared caged had mostly twins and triplets inside.

Tom opened the office door and ushered the children in. 

"Look what I have for you today!" He announced. "Blue-eyed, Caucasian, twins."

The man gestured for a leash to be given to him. Tom eagerly released Vivian's leash into his hand and waited. She stumbled toward the man as she was tugged harshly. He was radiating confidence. He had black hair, neatly combed, giving him a professional appearance. She tried to avoid it, but she was forced to meet his gaze when he grabbed her face to inspect her. She cringed as he rubbed his thumb on the soft skin of her cheek.

He pushed her away from him and grabbed the boy. He didn't bother with the leash this time, instead grabbing Evan's thin forearm.

"Impressive. I assume that they are feral, have you checked their blood types yet?" 

__

"I'll do that now." They backed away as he approached. He jerked the leashes toward himself. He wanted very badly to bite their unmarked necks, but he knew that humans had a higher value if they were unbitten.

__

"Give me your hand." He ordered

Vivian hesitantly held out her hand. Tom clasped her hand and bit the top of her middle finger. He repeated this with Evan.

__

"Tastes like AB- for both."

__

The boss looked pleased with the result. Twins fetched a high price, but twins with a rare blood type such as Ab- would be worth quite a bit. "Get them cleaned up and you will get an especially large bonus by the end of the week."

"Thanks, boss, will do!" He replied joyously.q

Vivian and Evan were dragged out of the office and into a different room. This room had a drain in the centre of it and hoses attached to spouts in the wall.

"Undress!"

Vivian looked at her brother for advice but he thought it was best to comply.

They quickly took off their clothes, they looked to him for instruction. He gestured toward the trash bin. They felt despair as all that was left of their free life was thrown in the trash. The stood in the centre of the room together waiting for the next instructions. Standing near each other naked would have been awkward four years ago, but ever since that day they were never more than a few meters apart. Vivian and Evan would usually bathe together, one commonly taking watch while the other was cleaning.

He tied their leashes to a pole in the centre of the room. Tom first sprayed both of them with a disinfectant from a distance, motioning them to spin around, before rinsing them off with water. The vampire walked over to a bin and pulled out matching black lace panty and bra set. He threw that at the girl before going into another container and pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs for the boy.

"Quickly!" He snapped his fingers impatiently.

Vivian hoped that he was going to give her more to dress in, but shortly her hopes were crushed

As soon as they had put on the undergarments, he unhitched their leashes and lugged them after him. He fished a silver key from his pocket and opened one of the slightly bigger cages. He hooked the leashes to the cage and shoved them roughly inside. The door slammed shut with a loud *clang*.

Time ticked by impossibly slowly while waiting in the cage. After what seemed like an eternity, Cara's shift was over. She strutted into the break room to exchange places with a different guard. Upon hearing the clang of the door closing, the girl in the adjacent cage turned to them. The cage she was in was one that was usually occupied by multiple people. 

"Pssst." She whispered. She was around their age and wearing the same attire as everyone else. She had beautiful hazel eyes and short curly black hair. " It's okay, I know your first time is hard, but it gets easier here once you settled into a routine."

They looked up at the girl and crawled closer to the bars separating them.

"I know it seems bad now, but compared to other places, this place is a haven." She told the twins.

"How so?" Vivian sniffled, not crying but still distraught.

"They give us food at least once a day, they usually don't beat us without a purpose, and they never leave marks on our bodies." She thought back to when she saw them first arrive." You two have unmarked necks, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes" Evan replied.

"Then they won't feed off of you because bite marks diminish your worth."She assured.

Vivian wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thanks for trying to make us feel better." Vivian started.

"My name is Evan, and my sister is Vivian." Evan continued for her.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mariluz, but you can call me Mari" 

Vivian was thankful that they had found someone that they could talk to.

Mari brought her finger up to her lips as a new vampire came in and took Cara's place.

They nodded in approval.

The new vampire sat down and put his feet up on the desk. He stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly.

After less than a minute he spoke. "I'm bored... Who wants to entertain me?" He asked.

__

Everyone stayed silent, most scooting farther into the cage for the ever-useful cover of darkness.

__

He got up and strolled around the room.

__

He stopped in front of Vivian and Evan's cage and leaned down to peer in.

__

"Ooooh a fresh batch." He announced, "Come here toy, lemme take a peek.

__

Vivian started to move forward, but Evan nudged her back and crawled forward instead.

This man reached through the bar and tilted his head sideways to look at his neck.

He huffed

"Unmarked, whatever... I guess I will just have to stick to my favourite."

Usually this vampire was harsh and cruel to the humans, but he had a soft spot for pet play and treated them better.

__

He took one step to the side and was in front of Mariluz's cage. He popped the latch. 

__

"Come out kitty kitty kitty." He called.

__

She did not have a leash attaching her to the cage, so she easily strutted out on all fours. She sat at his feet and looked up at him. 

Vivian was scared for her new found friend, she paid her utmost attention to her. Upon closer inspection, she noticed something that she hadn't before. Mari's outfit had an additional cat-ears headband and a bell on her collar.

__

"Mew?" She asked

__

"That's a good kitty, just like I taught you. He held his hand near her head, and she started to nuzzle it.

The twins' mouths fell open in shock.

Mari was completely and utterly humiliated on a regular basis, but it made it all the worst that her new friends were watching. She knew better to complain though; she got severely punished if she did not satisfy him.

"Do a trick kitty." He commanded. 

Mari twirled in a circle and then sat on her feet with her arms close to her chest.

"Good kitty, now present yourself to me."

She stood up and tilted her head so that her neck was exposed. She clasped her hands behind her back and waited in anticipation of what was to come.

The vampire sunk his fangs into her neck, another mark joining the previous ones. The bite felt only as a pinch because she had appeased this creature. After a few seconds, he stopped drinking and licked the bite mark to stop the bleeding.

He pointed to the ground, and she sat on command.

__

"Since you were such a good kitty, you get a treat!" He grabbed a bite-sized biscuit which she took from his hand. Mari happily crunched the cookie and rubbed her face against his leg as a 'Thank you.' He was done with her, so he sent her back into her cage and went back to the desk.

__

When Mari looked over at her new friends she received very confused looks. She wanted to explain as soon as possible, but she waited until the vampire left the room for a moment.

__

"What the fuck was that?" She whispered.

__

"That was what he uh.... trained me to do... He kept hitting me until I got it right but once I did he was pleased by me, he moved me to this bigger cage, and he gives me treats." She explained.

__

"Well... at least he isn't hitting you. It's good that you have found something that will help you improve living quality."

__

"I'm glad that you understand." She smiled.

__

"It's disgusting!" A new girl spoke. She was across from them in a cage about two feet away. "I don't care what you get from it! Prancing around and being someone's plaything is horrid!"

__

She had reddish brown curly hair that reached shoulders and freckles that dotted her pale face. It wasn't bright enough to make out all her features, but they could easily make out the many bruises on her body. 

__

"The name's Evelyn, I came here a week ago. All of this is pointless; they are going to suck us dry someday so why bother?

__

"Don't listen to her. She is just sour from being battered around by the male vampires for her massive tits." Mari interrupted.

__

Evelyn was going to protest but realise that Mari was right. "Yeah, pretty much... they're pervs." She flopped backwards in the tiny cage and stretched as much as she could in the limited space.

__

As if on command, the worker returned to the room and hustled to the desk. He took out a magazine to pass the time. He averted his gaze from the magazine when he heard the bell ding.

__

"Hello Sir, is there something that I could help you with?" He reiterated the rehearsed line.

__

"Oh yes. I would like to adopt a human. It would be to use as an example in the training classes I hold."

__

"Do you have any preferences?"

__

"I want a difficult human, one that would be a challenge to train"

__

"I know the perfect one" He smiled. He led the customer over to Evelyn's cage and opened it."Come here human." He commanded

__

The employee usually tugged the leash first, but he wanted to show the customer how stubborn the human was. She stayed tucked in the corner. He untied the leash and yanked her out, dragging her to her feet.

__

"What is your name human?" He asked.

__

She turned her head away from him.

__

"I will give you a better one then," He smirked. " That was easy; I'll take her!"

The employee handed the leash to him and gestured toward the counter. She refused to move from her spot and stayed immobile until her leash was pulled, chocking her.

"Come on Little Bitch."

She gave him a look of disgust.

"You don't like your new name?" He chuckled.

He glanced over at the wall of products and grabbed a collar and leash. He saw the look of fright on her face as he approached the whips.

"Oh you don't like those do you?" He grabbed a few packages of the discipline equipment and put it on the counter

He paid for everything and got a receipt with her information detailed on it.

__

"Thank you for shopping at Harold's Human Hut©! please come again soon!" 

__

And at that, Evelyn was gone. She struggled against his pull but was helpless to do anything.

"S-she's gone..." Vivian whispered under her breath.

Evan stroked her hair and hugged her close.......


	3. Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To my dearest friend Mariluz.... you said you would do anything to survive...

Each day, the twins' unease grew. They couldn't decide if they wanted to be purchased or if they would rather stay at the pet shop.

Mari was right, once they settled into a routine, it was much easier. Evan plotted an escape and beat himself up over their capture while Vivian talked to Mari and analysed customers. She could tell the difference between certain types of buyers. Some vampires were looking for someone disobedient that looked like a challenge to train. Others come in with children looking for pets; those are the ones that Vivian hoped to be bought by; someone that has children were probably looking for a family pet or a maid. 

The latest couple that came through the door, Vivian had a hard time analysing. They looked happy, but she just assumed that they enjoyed each other's company. She decided to play it safe and stay near the back of the cage with her brother.

"Two humans, please."

"Are there any specifications that you are looking for in your pets?"

The male vampire looked at his girlfriend.

"What you think sweetie?"

"I would prefer our pets to be on the younger side and...."She took a second to think. 

Boys were fun to toy with but girls were easier to train. They wanted two, but she could not decide what type. 

A light bulb went off in her head 

"How about twins? You could take one, and I'll take the other?" She insisted excitedly.

"That would be a great idea." He smiled.

"Right this way, we just received a new pair the other day that I think you would be interested in." He guided them over to Vivian and Evan's cage.

Swiftly with rehearsed movements, he untied them and opened the door.

"Out humans."He commanded.

They knew that they should have a plan first before they run or attack so Evan took the lead and crawled out first. He helped Vivian get out and stood in front of her protectively.

"Are they both unbitten?" He asked while scanning their necks.

"Yes they are."

"What about their blood types?" The customer asked.

The female grabbed the girl's arm and looked her up and down. After she determined that Vivian was less pretty than her, she scoffed and pushed her away. Vivian rubbed the bruise that the woman had made with her firm grip. 

"They are both AB-."

"Oooo, Jay! That's my favourite, and it is so hard to find humans with that blood type too! I think we should get these two."

"Okay Erin we'll get them."He agreed.

The cashier handed Evan's lead to Erin and Vivian's to Jay. He strolled behind the register and waited for the couple to pick up any extra items that they might need. Erin and Jay sauntered over to the wall to glance at the products.

"What do you think of this collar for the boy?" He held up a blue camouflage collar and the lead that went with it.

"That looks perfect, what about this collar for the girl? She held up a purple-blue ombre collar with a matching lead.

"I think it is a good choice."

They placed the collars and leashes on the counter.

"Is there anything else that you would like before I finalise your purchase? We do tag engravings and microchipping if you are interested."

Vivian and Evan looked at each other in shock. Micro-chipping sounded horrendous.

"Actually, yes. Can we get two tags engraved with these?" He placed two slips of paper on the table."One second." He asked the cashier.

He looked at the children than to his girlfriend. "Honey, do you want to name them?"

"We should hear if their names are good enough first." She turned to the humans. "Names?"

Vivian remembered what the horrible vampire named Evelyn after she refused and so answered quickly.

"Vivian."

"Evan."

"Good enough." She scribbled down Evan's name on her paper and Jay did the same with Vivian's on his piece.

Jay scooted the papers to the worker

"That will be all"

"Of course." The cashier went behind the counter and typed some information into a machine. Seconds later, two freshly engraved tags spit out of the machine.

"Here you are." He attached a loop around the holes in the metal pieces and handed them over to the customers.

Erin grabbed the one engraved with her information and looped it onto Evan's collar. Jay did the same with his.

Jay secured the collars on the children, a little too tight for their liking before attaching the lead. Jay handed without even bothering to glance at the enormous price and left, taking the children's leads in hand. A limo was idling outside for them.

"In." Jay ushered.

Evan and Vivian entered first, sitting as close together as they could, Erin followed, and Jay came in after speaking to the driver.

"To my abode." Jay instructed before ducking into the limousine.

He scooted close to his lover and turned to face her.

"I'll lay down the basic rules now and later we can add extras individually? Jay asked.

"Sounds good" Erin concurred.

"First of all, you will address your assigned owner as Master and anyone else as 'sir' or ma'am". You, girl are mine." He pointed to Vivian."Did I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Master." Vivian stuttered, startled by the assertiveness in his voice.

"And you boy, you are mine. I am your Mistress, Clear?" Erin continued.

"Yes, Mistress." 

"Next, you will not speak unless given permission. Any acts of disobedience, including running away will be punished. Do not eat unless instructed to do so-"

"We have arrived." Announced the driver as they slowed to a stop.

"I guess that's enough for now."He sighed.

The chauffeur opened the limousine door, and Jay and Erin exited, pulling the humans with them. As the children were yanked out of the limousine, they saw a mansion more prominent than they had ever seen before. Usually, they did not get a proper view because of a fence or wall, but now standing in front of a mansion they could see it in all its glory. Their basking was cut short when they were dragged forward by their leashes.

"Hurry up." He scolded.

"Sorry Master." Vivian quickly apologised. She did not want to get on her new Master's bad side this early off.

Vivian took this second to look at him for the first time. She had been averting her eyes, but now she just got her first proper look at him. 

She had seen his red eyes when her new owner had scolded her, they were the colour of red wine with the shine to match, were laced with dominance. His eyes were facing forward, but she felt that if he stared at her for long enough, she would melt under his gaze. The sunglasses atop his head made a slight indent in his short brown hair. He had a very confident gait and held her leash securely. He was about two feet taller than her and had a jawline sharp enough to cut steel. He absolutely stunning.

She snapped out of her daze and followed him.

Evan noticed Vivian staring at her new master so took the time to inspect his.

Her hair was black, but she must have dyed it because the roots were starting to grow blonde. Her eyes were a different shade of red then Jay's more similar to brick ... Somehow they looked hungry....but for what? Evan guessed that it was either blood or the tears of the innocent. Her lips seemed like they were constantly tuning into a belittling smirk and she seemed to glance at Jay periodically for some reason with of puppy-dog eyes. Her clothes looked very expensive, and her scarf matched the alligator skin handbag she held. She was sort-of pretty... but all vampires were gorgeous, so she was just average in comparison. Evan guessed that she kicked puppies as a hobby. 

When Jay opened the door, another human dawning a collar scuttled up to him and bowed. He had brown hair and eyes, and he looked to be around the twins' ages though he was a bit on the taller side.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master?" He asked .

"Yes Alexander, show them around, teach them some rules and show them to the girl's room.The boy, Evan belongs to her so he will stay with his sister Vivian during his visits here." He turned to the new slaves. " Wash up and dress yourselves. Both pairs of clothes are in the drawers clothes. You are dismissed!" He commanded.

Vivian's heart shattered when she heard that they had separated her from her brother. She was deeply saddened but held in her tears in fear of the possible consequences.

The vampires un-clipped their leads and let Alexander lead them away. The slave started to elaborate on the rules.

"This is the living room. We are not allowed on the furniture nor allowed to use the television without permission." He moved on. "Kitchen, we are usually required make dinner for Master and his guests. We can't make nor eat any food without permission." He continued through several rooms, explaining as he went on. 

His tone changed as they walked further. He started to talk quieter and more casually as he showed them around.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier properly. My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

"You probably already heard the vampire but I'm Evan, and this is Vivian. Nice to meet you Alex, but we desperately need to get out of here."

"You think I would still be here if I had found a way to escape? I have been here for two years, and I haven't once been out of the gate without being accompanied by _him_..."

"Two years?" They gasped. "How could you live this long like this?"

"You gotta do what you gotta do... I know it sounds wrong, but you should just do what he says, I tried escaping before, but I paid the price..."

"But there are more of us now! We can try something together."

"You can try, but I'm not up for it. He said that if I'm good for long enough, then he'll let me make myself a proper meal." As they approached Vivian's room, He changed the subject. " This is your room; you two should get cleaned up and wait here until Master or I fetch you."

The twins nodded.

"I hope that we could become friends though, Its tough finding allies as it is." Alex added.

"Me too." Vivian agreed and smiled.

Alex hurriedly scuttled away to do their master's bidding.

They took a few seconds merely to stare at the walnut door. It was elegantly carved like the other entries of the estate. Vivian's hands were shaking as she slowly turned the handle....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please politely mention if there is a "Kenny" where the name "Alex" should be. I swapped the name around quite a bit and might have missed one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and tell me if you like my work! :D


End file.
